The present invention relates to pressure regulators for fluid supply lines, here illustrated by a device by which a supply of compressed air is dispensed at a much lower pressure compatible with the intended use, and with whatever is the equipment for the utilization, of the compressed air or other fluid.
More particularly, the invention relates to an advantageous improvement in pressure regulators of a type which utilize a coil spring as a component for the achievement of a pressure differential between the inlet pressure and outlet pressure, and which permit a shimming of the spring to give a selected pre-load to the spring for varying the pressure differential attained by the device.
It is particularly with that type of pressure regulator, i.e., a pressure regulator having a pre-loadable control spring, the present invention is here set forth and illustrated; and although pressure regulators as thus designated are themselves well-known in the prior art, such pressure regulators have posed an adjustability problem as herein discussed as helping to show not only the field and background of the present invention but a better realization of the nature of the inventive concepts.